Harry Unwanted
by muppetmadness
Summary: “James, I’m sorry ,I’m not ready for this baby. I’m giving Harry up.” Harry's adoptive parents are the ones who die and Lily and James have to explain to Harry why they didnt want him. Bad at summarysR
1. Why?

"James, I'm sorry, I'm not ready for this baby. I'm giving Harry up." Lily couldn't bring herself to look her husband in the eye. Instead she stared at the floor, determined yet feeling as empty as a shell. She couldn't afford to have any emotions when she told him this, she didn't want him to see how much it hurt her too.

"Lily you can't…" a handsome man with dark hair began, shocked.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is." Lily whispered looking at this ceiling and trying not to let James see the tears that were in her eyes. Harry gave a little kick as if he knew something was happening. Lily sobbed and James was there in an instant holding her tightly.

"Shhh Lily, it's OK, if that's what you want." He cooed in her ear. Lily nodded into his chest and he felt his heart tighten. All he had wanted was to be with Lily and raise a family. Now his little miracle child, his pride and joy was being taken away by the woman he loved most.

"Forgive me." Lily sobbed into his robes. James didn't reply.

The house was empty except for four figures and a tiny baby. The two couples were facing each other; one pair looked happy and sympathetic as the other handed over the tiny child, asleep in their arms.

"Keep in touch." The red headed woman said, almost pleading.

"Of course" said the blonde haired man as he took the baby carefully. Both women sobbed, one with sadness and one with joy.

"I ask you only one thing, so that one day he might be able to find us if he wanted too, so that we could tell him why. Give him this note when he asks about us for the first time and keep his name the same. Call him Harry."

With that both couples walked away from the scene that had changed their lives for ever.


	2. Liars

Kevin and Fiona were two of the most honest people you could hope to meet. When they were young, instead of telling their mothers that the dog had knocked over the vase or that someone else had eaten all the chocolate, they owned up to it straight away. They were always nice and polite, did charity work and raised funds for disaster appeals. Walked people's dogs for free and always thought of others before themselves.

But they were never truly happy. They wanted a child to call their own more than anything else in the world. A baby to hold and feed and cuddle and love.

Lily and James Potter seemed like a miracle. A miracle they weren't going to pass by, whatever the costs.

Even if it meant lying through their teeth.

"We'll call him Thomas." stated Kevin firmly as he left the Potter's holiday house, tearing up the little piece of paper with the Potter's address on. "This is going to work just like a real adoption. The real parents gave their child up and the adoptive parents have the rights."

"But Kevin, the mother seemed so upset. Maybe she…" Fiona began nervously but Kevin cut her off.

"Fiona, why do you think that law was made? To protect the child, to protect _our_ child. When we get home we will tell everyone you didn't realise until we were here and a few months later little Thomas, our miracle child was born, alright?"

Fiona looked unsure but nodded quietly. The Potter's had thrown Har- Thomas away like an unwanted toy. She would take care of him. She fingered the letter Lily had given her in her coat pocket, for some reason she wanted to keep the letter safe, carry out the last wishes of Thomas's birth parents.

So they returned to their home in Kent where they told friends and family that after they left they discovered Fiona was pregnant and didn't want to fly back with her in that 'condition' so they postponed their stay. Little Thomas's past was their secret. Still, Fiona wandered what had happened to the real parents after they hadn't kept in touch.

She would never have the chance to find out.


	3. My Lord

On top of a misty hill stood a high stone memorial. A little way away from the sculpture stood a tall, hooded man whose very presence send shivers through the air, rippling the fog with freezing jolts. Not buildings could be seen even from the peak of the mound, the figure stood alone, waiting, until finally there came a small pop. Another man appeared, similarly hooded, however his hooked nose was visible, protruding from the enveloping folds.

"Well?" asked the first man expectantly. His voice was cool and confident with no detectable emotion except impatience.

"My Lord," the other figure answered respectfully, "You must kill the boy, it is the only way, the boy this speaks of. There is only one who it could be, the Longbottom's child. His name is Neville and he lives here." He handed the other man a piece of parchment with an address scrawled on it then looked away jumpishly.

"I understand Severus," commented the man coolly, "it is of course essential for our cause for you to stay as far as possible away from me. But you will hear from me again soon. You are sure this is the only child?"

"Of course my Lord, I checked myself."

"Very well, leave me and tell no one of what you have heard."

"My Lord," Severus bowed low and disappeared.

"Now," the man said, standing alone once more, "Now it shall end, once Longbottom is dead there will be no one to stop me. Come Nagini, we have work to do."


End file.
